All Night?
by Shawcross Gal
Summary: The night Charlie promises to keep watch over Claire,so she could sleep,their relationship grows. Takes place in Episode 10. First Fic


**Title:All Night**

**Summary: Just a little short and sweetidea I hadof the possiblity of what went on in Episode 10 after Charlie promised Claire that he'd stay up all night so that she could sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST or any of the characters there in . This is just an idea I had because my thoughts have been driven crazy by this wondeful show.**

**Although I have been reading fanfiction for about three years, this is the first fic Ive ever posted, so please be nice. I won't mind flames though. Any reviews would be awesome :)**

.............................................................................So on to the really really short story!.........

"If you wanna shut your eyes, I'll be here all night." Charlie murmered as he looked

into Claire's terrified eyes. "I won't leave you Claire."

The pregnant girl looked deep into the growing flames of the campfire. Previous events haunted her terribly as

she pictured..the needle...the dark figure...the strong and brutal hands covering her mouth.Then her mind strayed to earlier matters.

'Thomas left me.' she thought inwardly.

' Would Charlie be any different?.'

As hard as she tried, she could not contain the growing fear that welled up inside her, and tears slowly began

to fall down her cheeks.

"He'll come back." She whimpered as her shoulders began to shake with sobs.

Charlie shook his head. "No love-"

"Yes he will!! He's going to hurt my baby!" Claire shouted in panic. Charlie wiped the tears from the distraut girl's

cheeks with his thumb. How badly he wanted to hold her in his embrace, but his mind questioned if it would be

wrong to do so.

"Look at me,Claire." He said softly. "Im going to stay up all night, and i promise you that

nothing will get to you, alright?"

Claire sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Charlie in growing trust and nodded ever so slightly. "Okay."

she stated weakly.

Charlie grinned and sat down closer to the fire. "Right. Well...goodnight Clai-"

His phrase was cut short as Claire slowly eased into his lap and layed her head back against his chest. The warm

blanket draped over her shoulders.

Charlie's heart was beating rapidly inside of him. Claire lifted her head from the crook of his neck. "Charlie?...All night?"She asked with the worry still glowing in her eyes. Charlie gently guided her head back down to his chest.

"Yes, sweetheart. All night." he replied, wrapping the blanket more snuggly around her. Claire smiled and nestled

closer to her protector.

"Oh!" Claire suddenly breathed excitedly. She took both of Charlie's hands in hers and layed them atop her belly.

"He's okay!"She cried. Looking into Charlie's blue, amazed eyes, it seemed that she could see his soul at that point; and it truly was filled with love, compassion, and understanding.

She stayed her thoughts abrubtly. This is what got her in trouble...but..Charlie had to be different...deep down she knew he was.

Claire had missed something in the depths of Charlie's eyes. All of the wonderful feelings he displayed were not only for the baby still active inside of her, but also for herself.

Charlie smiled in wonder. It was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed in his life.

"Do you feel that? There's his foot?"Claire exclaimed. "He's beautiful."Charlie whispered.

Claire grinned. How do you know?"She questioned humorously. Charlie thought about this for a bit before replying.

"How do you know its a he?"he retorted. Claire shrugged and giggled. "Alright you win."

"Now close your eyes m'lady."Charlie whispered teasingly into Claire's ear, sending shivers of delight up her spine.

She did as she was told and sleepily shut her eyes as most of the fear had left her for now. Charlie may not have been a fearless hunter or a knight in shining armor, but he made her feel safer than she'd ever been as she drifted off to sleep.

As she felt the warmth of his gentle hands stroking her belly, and the security of his ever watchful eye,she knew that Charlie Pace would not leave her tonight. Even as she nearly reached a now pleasant realm of dreams, she swore she heard him singing her favorite lullaby.

_"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, Never let it fade away." _

The End.....

So....how was it?...Probably lots of errors and problems, I know...sorry it's not very good. Oh! and sorry its short.

Please Review though...even if it is a flame. I LOVE constructive critisism. I do lots of art so I rely on it. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
